The Greater Good
by LidsLestrange
Summary: (Alternate Universe) After many tragedies, Albus Dumbledore sends Hermione to Durmstang, where she is to become a professor. And who's this mysterious wizard who seems to like her? And how long will the world be dark? Professor!Hermione/Professor!Grindelwald, Time Travel, no Ron Bashing. ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Idk about Durmstang, but I feel like they use that ship for transportation. hahaha, I'll feel stupid in 2021 when, in Fantastic Beasts 3, it's revealed that this is not the case. The story was originally published on wattpad, and it is currently NOWHERE NEAR finished. I own nothing and nobody. **

**-Lids**

"Hermione!" Albus Dumbledore called as he entered the Gryffindor's room.

Hermione, as usual, was bent over a book. The muggleborn witch's face was pale, and she looked bored, due to her staying inside, for, by now, goodness knows how long. There was a sadness in Hermione's eyes, from the past year or so of war, living in hiding, and death.

It made Dumbledore's heart break, seeing Harry and Hermione like this. Harry was devastated, as Ginerva Weasley had been captured by Death Eaters, and was probably being tortured at this moment.

And Ronald Weasley...he was dead. He had been dead for about a month now. It was very sad, but Hermione was most heartbroken. She had loved the boy, and they were certain that they were meant to be.

But anyway, Dumbledore had good news. Very good news. If it went according to plan, by this time next week the young woman would be somewhere else. He looked at the letter in his hand.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, again. Would she make a good D.A.D.A teacher? As far as he knew, Durmstang didn't have that jinx. And anyway, she should be out of the country.

Dumbledore called to her again. She looked up from the book. "What is it?" Said Hermione. The wizard handed her the note.

"You mean..." she started, nervously,

"Yes, miss, or should I say _Professor _Granger?"

Hermione started talking again. "You want me to go to Durmstang and become a teacher?"

"Yes." said Dumbledore. "I have connections." He smiled mysteriously, eyes twinkling.

️ ️ ️

A week later, Hermione walked aboard the Durmstang ship, levitating her bags in front of her. She was nervous, and the old vessel stirred memories of Viktor Krum, the Triwizard contest, and Ron. _Ron_.

A cold wind whipped around her face, its chill biting inside of her. Or was that the deep sadness that was already there?

Hermione sighed on the inside, guided her bags into her tiny cabin, and sighed again.

She was not all right. Not even remotely. Her heart was broken. Did it break when she obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia? Or when Ron died? She'd never know; the future stretched before her like a shifting, treacherous maze.

And there was nothing left to do but cut her losses and get to work.

She made her way back on deck. Someone else was there.

The young man standing there didn't appear to be much older than Hermione. Maybe a few years, but that was the most. He was strikingly handsome, with golden hair, and mesermerizing eyes that were different colors, dark brown and light blue.

He smiled when he saw her, but his hetrochimia eyes were sad, and old.

"The new professor?" He asked, making his way towards her.

Hermione was very shocked when he took her hand, bent down, and kissed it softly.

Their eyes met and she blushed.

"The new professor?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Hermione. "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

The wizard smiled again.

"Gellert Grindelwald." He said.

Hermione almost fainted. How could she have not realized it at first? Those mismatched eyes, that irresistible charm...how could she be so dumb? And why was she being so hard on herself? She only met him a few minutes ago.

_But he's not __**old**__, maybe he's related_. Hermione thought, so she asked, "Are you related?"

"Not exactly." The Dark wizard said, smiling. And then continued"I was born in the nineteenth century.", as a clarification.

"Oh.", replied Hermione.

The two stood silently on the deck of the ship, watching the shoreline slide into the distance.

️ ️ ️

Gellert looked at the young woman who was standing next to him. She was pretty, with her flowing, golden brown hair. And she had an aura of intelligence and sadness.

What happened that put the heartbreak in her eyes? He felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time: pity. Well, judging by her voice, she was British. Obviously where this Voldemort person had been wreaking havoc there for the past two years.

Gellert thought about how she blushed when he kissed her hand. Then he pushed the thought away.

But why did he do it ? Because that was what people did when Albus literally dragged him out of his own time. And it wasn't like he hadn't done the same to other women before.

Well, this would be an interesting year. The previous year, was when he began teaching dueling at his former place of education. Gellert shuddered on the inside, thinking about his female students who were throwing themselves at him. It wasn't like he'd ever reciprocate to them, but it was annoying and somewhat off putting. Like Albus!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy, read, and review! This is not Grindeldore, by the way. There's probably a heck of a lot of errors in this, but at this point I don't really care. I'm just reposting from Wattpad and taking a writing break!**

**~Lids**

Albus was feeling quite nervous. Would his plan work? The wizard was the first to admit that to some, his ideas were a little bit (read: EXTREMELY) bizarre but this, THIS, was a little much, even for him.

Well, anyway, lots of damage was already done. And he needed someone who was at his level of magical sophistication.

Heading to Nurmengard was out of the question at this point, since its occupant was dead. But he wouldn't be dead over seventy years ago.

Well, go big or go home. Things were very desperate.

Albus' mind wandered unwillingly to the Mirror of Erised, then he pushed his thoughts away. Time to get to work._ "_For the greater good." he mumbled, the words feeling bitter in his mouth.

️ ️ ️

It's not everyday that a person is walking down a Muggle street, trying to stay inconspicuous, but still feels the grip of someone's hand pulling him into an alley.

This was what was happening to Gellert. He didn't dare to pull out the Elder Wand and curse his mysterious assailant into oblivion, as he'd normally do, since the street was crawling with muggles. The dark wizard knew that this would most likely be a huge mistake.

And anyway, the old man pulled him into the alley, and before Gellert could do anything about it, he found himself disarmed and bound in magical ropes.

_Oh. This man is a wizard and he's __**powerful**__! _was all Gellert could think.

Wait...there was something very, very familiar about this old magician.

"Albus?" Gellert croaked, a thousand questions in his mind. Why was he so old?

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling infuriatingly. "I have a request to make of you, Mr. Grindelwald." he finally said. The twinkling in his eyes intensified.

"What?" Gellert asked, feeling something odd: fear.

"Travel with me."

"Where to?" Gellert scowled, trying to feel like he had the upper hand even though he was positive that he looked and felt ridiculous.

"The future." Albus' twinkle was back.

"Why?" Gellert asked again, feeling extremely confused.

Wordlessly and wandlessly, Dumbledore undid the ropes. He was holding two identical wands in his hand.

Two Elder Wands? How? One of them was obviously Gellert's but still...

"All right." he said. "I'll come, but you'll have to explain _everything_."

Dumbledore smiled. "Did you really think I wasn't going to explain?"

Dumbledore took Grindelwald's arm and apparated. They landed in front of a very familiar house.

An old woman was standing at the door. She didn't move, and neither did she speak, but Gellert could see the surprise and recognition in her eyes. "Aunt Bathilda?"

Well, he didn't need to ask. It was her, all right. Silently, Bathilda opened the door. "Come in, Albus." she said. The witch paused. "And Gellert."

The two wizards walked inside. "Sit down, both of you." They complied.

Bathilda left the room, leaving them along.

"Tea?" asked Albus.

"No, thank you" replied Gellert. He was getting a strange sense of deja vu. This was just like the time they first met, the summer everything started.

The questions just started pouring out of him. "Why are you so...so OLD?"

So Albus told him, everything. About Voldemort, Harry, the Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, Hogwarts, and everything else. Even about one Hermione Granger.

"Why did you get me now?" Gellert asked. Realizing that the question needed clarification, he continued. "I mean, why didn't you come for me, later in time? My magic would probably be more powerful then!"

Albus stood up. "I can show you better than I can tell you." He walked over to a container sitting in a corner, put his wand to his head, and drew out a silvery glob of memories.

The two wizards placed their hands in the pensieve. The world swirled around them, and they were in.

When the memories were over, Gellert was shaking. He felt a tear in his eyes.

"Did I do all of that?" he asked.

"Yes." Albus said simply.

Neither of them needed to say anything more. They both understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sighed. It had been a week since she started teaching, and sometimes, she actually liked it!

Each one of the students were unique. Some of them were quiet, others were rambunctious and Weasley Twin-like. Some were really, letter-of-the-law and bossy towards others, (Hermione was reminded of herself) and others just didn't care.

And just having something to do and feeling like she was making a difference was a treat in itself.

It was a mixed blessing, however.

The headmaster was somebody Hermione never expected, a man she hadn't seen since the Triwizard Tournament. It was Igor Karkaroff.

How did he get here? Isn't he supposed to be dead? Hermione thought, panicked, when she first saw him. Karkaroff didn't recognize her. Well, even if he did, why would he show it?

And anyway, after meeting a certain dueling professor, Hermione was sure she'd seen everything.

One afternoon, whilst dismissing a gaggle of sixth years from her class, Hermione couldn't help but accidentally overhear a couple of the girls tittering over something. More like someone. Before she heard much of the conversation, she could intuitively tell, somehow, that they were talking about professor "Graves".

"He's so dreamy..." one of them sighed. "Of course you think he is, " Said the other. said, "You think so too!" her friend snapped back. She glanced at Hermione and some of the other students who were milling around, and whispered something in her friend's ear, looking in Hermione's direction. Before her friend could finish what she was saying, the girl snickered, then shut her mouth. "I can see through you LIKE GLASS! Quit playing cupid!".

The girls hurried on down the cold hallway, and Hermione realized that she was alone in the classroom.

Well, not that alone.

"Professor Grindelwald!" she said, surprised. Hermione wondered for a brief moment if he had heard the exchange between the girls. No, he probably didn't. Then she remembered hearing that the dark wizard was, or IS, a seer, so maybe he might have heard that conversation. Which was unlikely. Hermione felt relieved, like she always did when she solved a problem in her head.

"I was just passing by. Should i leave?" smirked the wizard. "No, it's okay." Said Hermione. "Oh, and you can call me Gellert." Gellert said. The two, by silent agreement, walked down the hall, in speech and silence.

️ ️ ️

That night, Gellert felt very, very odd. All he could think about was Hermione Granger.

He threw a handful of Floo powder in the rarely used fireplace in his room. "Albus!" he called. Gellert didn't care what Albus was doing. He really, really, needed to talk.

The older wizard appeared in the fireplace, and he crawled into the room. "you asked for me?" Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"I really need to talk." Gellert said.

️ ️ ️

Albus Dumbledore had never seen his friend so agitated before. "Is everything all right?" he asked. The younger man didn't say anything for a moment, then began.

"Do you remember the woman you told me about? Hermione Granger?" Gellert began.

Of course Dumbledore remembered Hermione. "I take it you've met her?" In the back of his mind, however, Dumbledore could see in what direction the conversation would head.

"Yes, I have. She's beautiful."

An awkward silence ensued.

Then, Gellert began to talk. Dumbledore let him talk, and when he was tired of talking, Dumbledore answered all of his questions about Hermione. He told him all about her heartbreaks, about Ron Weasley, and about Hermione's parents.

️ ️ ️

Merlin's beard, these hallways are confusing, Hermione thought. She heard voices in one door. And they were voices that she wouldn't expect together. Gellert's and Dumbledore's voices.

And then, Dumbledore said, "I must go now."

She heard Dumbledore crawling back into a fireplace, where he would, presumably, head back to England.

What were they talking about?

**A/N: Yee yee, another chapter! PLease review. I like knowing what people like (or don't like)about what I write. Also, if you've read The Lord Of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien, and I know some of y'all have, and if you love and ship Farawyn (maybe not as much as I love and ship it), ya may notice me trying to write this ship like tolkien wrote Farawyn. Yeah. Any and all Farawyn vibes were intentional! Hahaha, now that I said that nobody's gonna think so. This isn't really good, so in the future I may edit it. But I liked writing it and the first person to review this, positively or critically, gets a shoutout in one of my notes. **


End file.
